monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Reekhard Myakka
Reekhard Myakka is a 2016-introduced all-around character, as the son of the Skunk Ape. Unknown to many people is that he comes from a wealthy, party-hard yet stern family - which he would like to keep discrete. Character Personality Coming from a small uptight family, Reekhard was raised to be serious with many situations, and their business and recreation schedules didn't match with his. In truth, he yearns to have little to no cares in his unlife - and wants to find fun in even the most stifling events. Although he doesn't want to be dictated, he does need, and indeed use, 'guidelines' because he doesn't like getting lost anywhere and any day. He looks at his experiences with a tint of optimism and insight, though he can see the worst in stressful moments. He is a bright guy with a slight go-with-the-flow attitude, but he likes to do his best in school and stay dedicated to his pals to be the best self as possible despite his freaky flaws. Reekhard prefers hanging out to be quiet and peaceful, unlike his parents', as he could enjoy himself in nature and music. Appearance He is shorter than the average monster male, but is a bit muscular too. He has dark brown fur and beach blonde shoulder-length hair with grey highlights. Reekhard also has big fangs, a snub nose and small orange eyes, not to mention clawed fingers and toes. Normally, he wears beachy-indie clothing but anything non-restrictive is basically fine. Reekhard has a dull green Clawplay t-shirt with a fringe vest and a fern necklace(which is also an air freshener). On the bottom he wears tie-dyed yoga pants which has reed and swamp lily motifs. His moccasins meanwhile has bear paw prints on them. He accessorises with round hippie glasses. Interests and Hobbies The boy likes to create his own outfits as he dislikes mainstream clothing or spending too much. He can also be seen hiking in nature reserves and looking in music stores. To satisfy his parents' needs, he joined the school orchestra as a xylophonist which he likes very much, as he sets the beat for each music piece. Reekhard is a big fan of charity work so he'll volunteer in soup kitchens and beach clean-ups. Monster He is the son of the Skunk Ape, or Myakka Ape, named for its pungent smell and its sighting near Florida's Myakka River. The monster was also sighted in North Carolina and Arkansas in the 60's and 70's. In 1974, witnesses described a bipedal, hairy, stinky, ape-like creature in Dade County, Florida. However, park officials and investigators disclosed the sightings could have been misidentified black bears and other creatures. In 2000, two photographs of the Ape were sent to a police station in Sarasota County, Florida. The anonymous woman who sent them said she observed it took apples from her backyard on three different nights, although she thought it was an orang-utan. According to the photos, the ape is very tall, has grey shaggy fur and has big arms and legs. Otherwise, not much is known about the creature afterwards. Abilities * Constant Malodour - Reekhard has a strong pungent smell, which cannot be washed away. However, he can mask it with his air freshener necklace. * Night Vision - In the dark, his eyes glow a bright orange, and can see objects and monsters within a 4 feet radius. Skill-set * Tailoring - He developed this skill sewing his own clothing with materials from old clothing and swamp resources * 'Swamp Savvy '- Through many years living in Florida's swamps, he observed numerous flora and fauna. He sustainably uses them to his advantage, such as the example above. * 'Percussionist '- He learnt to play the drums from a very young age, and he prefers playing the xylophone in the orchestra. Relationships Category:American Category:Checkerbored99's oc Category:Beast Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Cryptids